The invention relates to a means for transporting a line and a bait attached to the line to the spot of fishing, the frame of the means comprising two elongated guide branches connected by a support member, the means being actuated by means of a water-jet engine provided in the guide branches, and the line being releasably connected to the line guide of the means.
Persons fishing on the shore with a spinning lure or a hook and line with a worm often have problems in detecting the most likely place of the fish because of trees on the waterline or water plants growing on the shore. There are several prior art means for transporting a bait, such as a lure or a living bait, at the end of the fishing line to the desired spot of fishing. Such conventional means are usually mini-boats equipped with a propeller and power supply from a small electric or internal combustion engine. They are steered with a separate remote control shore. Thus, for instance, FR Patent Application 2 715 534 discloses one such fishing device known per se.
However, remote-controlled, mini-boats driven by electric or internal combustion engines often involve several drawbacks: the combustion engine is too loud for fishing and the propeller of mini-boats tend to get entangled with the line. Another drawback relates to the control of mini-boats: remote control devices devised for the control of miniature models have been used for remote control, and they are difficult to use in fishing, because the fisherman will not react quickly enough when the fish bites.